


crushes and crushes

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Erika keeps shipping on deck, Erika trying to expand the relationship, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Most ships just mentioned in passing or onesided, Multi, Polyamory, an interlude from the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Erika attempts to counsel Kadota and Saburo, and makes a decision for herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An interlude of sorts as I try to progress the OT7 that is still just an OT4.

Erika always tries to gauge the reactions of the boys when it comes to the others that they're interested in. There was never an official decision that she was the one most responsible for the romantic side of the group, but she knows that, if it weren't for her, they never would have made it anywhere, and so she's taken it upon herself to keep moving things forward.

She's able to tell so quickly that Saburo is interested in Azusa, and the convenience of that is not lost on her. There's always been a part of her that's suspected she could integrate Azusa into the group without much difficulty, and she already knows that she likes the other girl. There's still the matter of figuring out how Kadota feels about her, but otherwise, she's almost certain that she is the next logical addition.

Of course, getting the boys to even talk about the fact that the four of _them_ are together is hard enough, without bringing up the possibility of expanding their ranks, so to speak, and she has to be subtle. After the meeting of the ghost photo shoot, she talks about the fun she had with Anri and Saki, while ever-so-casually mentioning that Azusa seems to get along as well with Saki as she does with Anri.

“Yup,” she says, “Azusa sure is great with people. I bet she could get along pretty well with just about _anyone_.”

“You're not subtle,” Kadota says with a shake of his head, but he's smiling just enough to leave her suspicious.

“I don't know what you guys are going on about,” Saburo mutters, not realizing that his contribution is the absolute _opposite_ of subtle.

“I'm just saying,” she says innocently, before sighing. “Honestly, you boys are hopeless. I don't see how you'd get anywhere without me.”

“You say that all the time,” replies Kadota, shaking his head once again.

“And besides, you shouldn't say that like _I'm_ involved,” adds Walker, speaking up. “I'm doing just fine with what we've got now!”

Erika scoffs and rolls her eyes. “What _ever_ . That's just because you don't have a crush on Azusa, or Azusa and Rocchi, and you know it! But you're still just as much a part of this, even if you aren't with either of them!”

“You're lucky I'm even interested in three dimensional people!” he shoots back. “It's only because you're my best friends that I can even-”

“Hey, hey, wait a second,” interrupts Kadota. “What does _Rocchi_ have to do with any of this?”

Erika bursts out laughing like he told some sort of joke. Saburo, for one, looks relieved that the subject is drifting away from Azusa.

~X~

Later that night, when she's on her own, Erika stares at the business card in her hand, wondering if she should really go through with this or not. She knows that, to Kasane, the call will be nothing but a simple invitation, but to her, it's a little bit more than that. After all, she's interesting in the woman, and after all the teasing she did to Kadota and Saburo about going after their respective interests, she figures that it's only fair she follow her own advice.

And even if this doesn't go anywhere, she still wants Kasane to give her group a try, just to see how she likes it. She had seemed so interested, and if she had just been faking it to be polite, there was still no way for Erika to know that. It was a worth a try, both for her own sake and for Kasane's. She dials the number.

 


End file.
